Why?
by oh-ehm-glee
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a badass Cheerio. Why does nerdy newcomer Blaine Anderson get under his skin so much?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I had an idea, so now I am expanding upon it. Please let me know what you think, darlings!

It's rated M for smut (which will happen if the story continues, most likely)

I hope you like it!

Kurt Hummel is easily irritated by many things, but few things irritate him more than one Blaine Anderson.

Why?

Blaine, in any other universe, would have been considered a colossal nerd. He was in the most challenging classes for his grade level, was a member of glee club, and wore bow ties, glasses, and even suspenders. In any other universe, that and his being gay would have guaranteed incessant bullying at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. According to the school's typical unspoken code of social conduct, Blaine should be getting tossed in dumpsters, shoved into lockers, and receiving daily slushie facials.

He wasn't, though.

Why?

Because Blaine Anderson was so fucking helpful and nice and charming and adorable that no one had the heart to pick on him. Well, that isn't entirely true. Some would have had no qualms about picking on him, but wouldn't because all the girls had practically adopted him as their pet puppy and wouldn't hesitate to destroy anyone who dared to even consider making him unhappy.

Now, he was accepted by everyone. He was a good listener and was fun to talk to and even bonded with the guys over football. He was closest to those in glee club, but got along with everyone pretty well. Sue and Santana still made snide comments in their typical form, but it was more playful than aggressive. Some of the guys were still a bit reluctant and wary of him, but even they begrudgingly accepted him. For the most part, McKinley was good to Blaine.

Frankly, it pissed Kurt off.

Why?

Because it wasn't fair.

Kurt had been tormented relentlessly upon his arrival to McKinley. It had taken a lot for him to be accepted as he was now. He had risen from the bottom of the food chain to the top only after an incredible amount of hard work. He traded his image of "Super Gay" for another one entirely: that of badass cheerleader.

Yes, Kurt had risen to the top of the McKinley High social ladder by becoming a badass cheerleader. Yes, it sounds funny, but it worked for him.

Kurt began his climb up the social ladder by becoming a Cheerio. He saw that the Cheerios were well-respected and that being able to count himself among their ranks would offer social protection and prestige. He knew he had the talent, and was able to convince Sue to let him audition. She had been reluctant, but after witnessing his audition piece had said "Well, Gay Kid, that was surprisingly adequate. I thought you would go up there and embarrass yourself, which would have brightened my day, but this could be interesting. You're a Cheerio now, Porcelain. Congratulations. You realize, of course, that I own you." As a Cheerio, fewer people messed with him and life got better. He had also befriended the Unholy Trinity—well, mostly Britt and Santana. Quinn, too, but not as much—which had hastened his climb considerably.

The badass image was, admittedly, a bit of an accident. Mr. Schue's latest assignment for glee had been to perform a number that was completely different from the kind of number you would normally do, so it seemed fitting. He came to school in his badboy outfit to get into character, and ran into Karofsky in the hall as usual. Something about the character he embodied, though, made a rush of adrenaline surge through his body and without a second thought, he slapped Karofsky across the face and told him off in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone.

The whole experience left him feeling strangely empowered. Since the Karofsky confrontation, there had been a shift in the attitude of the entire student population of McKinley. He was feared, respected, and, most importantly, left alone. The bullying to which he had become so accustomed had suddenly ceased. Now, the worst he got was the occasional glare, which disappeared when he met it with his menacing bitch-face.

Life was so much easier after that. He put aside his fabulous designer wardrobe in favor of a Cheerios uniform and, when he wasn't in that, he could be found in dark, skin-tight jeans, a V-neck t-shirt, a leather jacket, and Doc Martens. Sometimes he'd wear a leather jacket over his Cheerios uniform.

The thing that brought Kurt to the pinnacle of the McKinley social pyramid, though, was becoming head cheerleader. He worked his ass off learning and rigorously rehearsing acrobatics and routine after routine for the Cheerios and dealing with all Sue Sylvester's many types of crazy until he earned the title of head cheerleader and the role of lead soloist and performer in almost every single Cheerios number. This secured his place in the social structure of McKinley as well as giving him an opportunity to showcase his talents. He wasn't appreciated enough in glee club, so he quit.

As long as he continued to dedicate his life to the Cheerios and maintain his badass badboy image, Kurt was safe.

Blaine, though, didn't have to do a damn thing. Kurt felt as if he must be green as Elphaba with envy.

Why did he have to try so hard when all Blaine had to do was duck his head, flash his adorable smile, and push up his glasses?

Why did Kurt have to pay his way to the top with blood, sweat, and tears while Blaine flew to the top on the back of a winged unicorn with a stupid grin whilst spewing rainbow glitter and sprinkling the world with sugar?

Why did everyone like Blaine so much?

Most importantly, why did he like Blaine, too?


	2. Chapter 2

Why did he like Blaine?

Well, it's kind of impossible _not _to like him. That's part of why Kurt was so irritated by his existence. People like Blaine shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Why?

Because people like Blaine are impossibly perfect and make everyone else look bad and set you up for disappointment in the future because no one is as wonderful. People like Blaine shouldn't be allowed to exist because people like Blaine _don't _exist. Only Blaine is as perfect as Blaine.

It also wasn't fair how attractive Blaine was. At first glance, from a distance, you can tell that he's cute and also adorable. He's a bit short, but not too short, and has broad shoulders and a trim waist. His head is topped with brown hair with a seemingly impenetrable helmet of gel, and even from afar, his smile lights up a room.

Yes, Kurt Hummel wanted Blaine Anderson.

Why?

One reason was that Blaine was incredibly sexy. From close up, you almost need to catch your breath because WOW. Blaine's eyes are big and hazel, but vary from green to light brown to gold, and are framed by thick, long eyelashes. They're always bright with emotion and enthusiasm, too. His eyebrows are triangular and it shouldn't be attractive but on him it somehow is. His lips...fuck, the things Kurt would do with those lips. Perfect and pink and just _begging _for attention.

But wait, there's more! The more of him you see, the more attractive he becomes. Underneath his dorky, nerdy wardrobe, Blaine conceals an even greater bounty of hotness. Kurt knew because they had PE together. Kurt didn't stalk him in the shower—he's not creepy like that—but he had seen Blaine in the locker room occasionally. He had seen Blaine dripping wet wearing naught but a towel around his waist. His hair was wet, and you could tell that when it was free from the restraints of his customary gel helmet, it was curly. Kurt wanted to see what Blaine's hair would be like dry and gel free, would like to run his fingers through it as they made out or as Blaine wrapped his pretty pink lips around Kurt's needy cock.

Blaine wasn't overly muscled, but he was extremely well-defined. Kurt often found himself wanting to lick the stray water droplets that slid down Blaine's bare chest. His chest was covered with the perfect amount of dark hair, which Kurt followed down Blaine's body with his eyes as it narrowed until the trail came to a halt at the towel. The towel hung low enough on Blaine's waist for Kurt to catch a glimpse of the perfect V-like definition of the muscles leading to the area that was (unfortunately) covered. In all his nearly-naked glory, it was evident his arms were strong and hell, Kurt had to make a stealthy exit because he got hard merely thinking about Blaine's strong arms lifting him up and holding him as Blaine fucked him against the wall. When Blaine turned around and put things in his locker, Kurt was able to take in the sight of Blaine's back. Kurt could see his muscles working, moving beneath the skin, and looked longingly as a drop of water dripped from his wet hair down to the small of his back, and then disappeared beneath the towel.

Kurt liked romance, don't get me wrong. He wanted romance, but that didn't mean he didn't like the idea of rough, heated, dirty sex as well. In fact, he really liked that idea. Especially the idea of that kind of sex with Blaine.

Even when Blaine covered himself with clothing, you could still imagine what lay beneath those dreadful cloth barriers. No matter what pants Blaine wore, you could always see a rather prominent bulge. It wasn't monstrously huge, but it was hard (no pun intended) not to notice. Well, at least for Kurt. Another thing that was clear, regardless of Blaine's attire, was that Blaine had a great ass. Honestly. Blaine's ass was perfect. Oh, the things Kurt would do to that ass...

Besides his magnificent body, though, Blaine was also exactly the kind of guy Kurt always wished he could have. He was kind, polite, sensitive, caring, talented, intelligent, funny, helpful...the list goes on for quite a while. In addition to that, he liked the things Kurt liked. They had many shared interests, like musicals and music and the Beatles and Kurt had even seen him reading Vogue once.

Kurt avoided Blaine as much as humanly possible.

Why?

Because Blaine could, obviously, have any guy he wanted. If he wanted Kurt, he would have probably made his move by now. He hadn't, so he probably wouldn't. Kurt never made a move on Blaine, either, because even though he was head bitch in charge at McKinley, he couldn't.

Why?

For several reasons, namely:

-He hadn't really been in a real relationship and didn't know what to do.

-He didn't want to be rejected.

-He didn't want to set himself up to be hurt.

-He refused to live in anyone's shadow. As bright as Kurt is, how could he possibly outshine the flawless Blaine Anderson?

**Chapter End Notes:**

So...what did you think?

Also, you read this and I adore you.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine liked school. He realized that was a weird thing for a teenager to say, but it was true.

Why?

School may not be heaven, but it was much better than home.

Why?

It wasn't that he had any major family drama. His parents didn't hate him, he hadn't been abandoned, he hadn't been kicked out for being gay, and he really didn't have any dramatic issues at home. Despite the lack of any glaringly obvious family trauma, though, things weren't good at home. While his parents didn't reject him, they also didn't embrace or support him. He was just...there. It was almost as if he was merely a tenant in their home rather than their son. His family felt more like a group of civil people who just happened to live in the same house for a very long time. It got worse when he came out. They all remained civil, but the atmosphere was always stiff, tense, strained, and uncomfortable.

All his life, Blaine tried to connect with his parents in various ways, but nothing worked. He tried to win their affection by getting doing well in school, by getting solos, by doing anything and everything he could to try to impress them, but to no avail. His parents would occasionally show mild approval, if he was lucky, but were generally nonplussed by his efforts and achievements.

Why?

Blaine could never live up to their expectations. He was a burden, a disappointment, a chore. He was adequate—good, at best—but not great. Not enough.

The only person in his family who he ever felt close to was his older brother, Cooper.

Why?

Cooper was the one who loved and accepted him, who laughed with him, who listened to him, who cared for and defended him, who cheered him on and encouraged him, who was proud of him, who believed in him, who helped him deal with everything. Cooper was away in California now, though, perusing his acting career. It's great that he's going after his dreams and all, and Blaine is truly happy for him, but he selfishly wishes Coop could come back.

Blaine had school, though, so it was okay. At school, people were nice and had some good friends. He had good grades. Most importantly, though, he had glee club, where he got his chance to shine and was able to escape his reality and lose himself as he did what he loved. In glee club, Blaine was able to immerse himself in the music, the lyrics, the choreography, and the rush of performing and forget all his troubles, loneliness, and insecurities for a while and he treasured every moment of it.

Another thing Blaine liked about school was Kurt Hummel.

Why?

Kurt Hummel was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man alive. Kurt's chestnut-colored hair, brilliant blue-green eyes, angelic features, seductively swaying hips, and slightly taller lithe, toned physique were emblazoned in Blaine's memory and occupied his thoughts often. There was more to Kurt than met the eye, though, Blaine could tell. Everyone knew Kurt was insanely talented and brilliant to boot, but Blaine could tell there was even more than that, and he wanted to find out what that was.

How he would manage to do that, though, he hadn't a clue.

Why?

Kurt was the only person at McKinley who hadn't talked to him. He would think Kurt was avoiding him, but that would require Kurt to acknowledge his existence, which he never seemed to do. Sometimes, he would catch Kurt staring at him from across the room in class or at lunch, but that was all. Honestly, it was endlessly frustrating to Blaine. The one person he wants to be noticed by is the one that doesn't notice him. Of course.

Blaine was nothing if not determined, though. He would get to know Kurt Hummel. He just hadn't found a way to do so.

At least, not yet.

**Chapter End Notes:**

...soooooo? What do you think? Please tell me! Reviews are glitter. Glitter is good. Please give some to me? Also, what do you think of Blaine's POV so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This isn't a complete Songfic, but there will be music. This chapter is centered entirely around a musical performance because a LOT is going on with our boys and it really was necessary to devote an entire chapter to it. This won't happen too often, but just so you know. Important things, though.

Song used in this chapter (remove spaces): a. tumblr tumblr _lgmcleaI7D1qfndulo1 .mp3

As always, I would greatly appreciate your reviews because I love you and I love hearing from you and reviews make my day and help me write better and yeah anyway you can read the chapter now. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Kurt was over the moon. After fighting tooth and nail for almost a full year now, he had finally gotten the solo he had been begging for. He had been so enthused at the when Sue had announced it that he had to excuse himself to go far away enough to be able to flail, squeal, and jump up and down excitedly like a child given a shiny new toy and a bowl of candy without being seen or heard by the Cheerios. He was also glad that Sue had finally given in and let him adapt the uniform slightly to his taste. The main downside to being a Cheerio was, to Kurt, the ghastly polyester pants that were part of the standard-issue uniform. Last week, Coach Sylvester had—at last—given in to his desperate, relentless pleas and told him he could make his own for the next performance. Now, he wore pants that looked exactly like red skinny jeans to the untrained eye, even though he had made them from a fantastic, breathable, stretchy fabric that looked almost exactly like denim that he had discovered. He was almost inclined to give religion a try—because what could it _be_ but a gift from God?—but ended up simply accepting the miracle and crafting the magic pants he now wore that made his ass look _fantastic._

Now, he was waiting and positively _buzzing_ with anticipation, knowing the music would start any minute now. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Figgins to wrap up his useless, monotone droning. He still didn't know how Sue had managed to get Principal Figgins to allow this song—knowing her, it was likely some form of blackmail—but he really didn't care. His snapped to attention, though, when he heard the principal's bumbling coming to a close. "Now, to close out our assembly today, let us 'give it up' for the Cheerios." Kurt heard the applause start and inhaled sharply as he heard it fade out and saw the lights go down in the auditorium and felt a sudden rush of fear, but quickly pushed it aside as the lights came up, channeling his nervous energy into his performance as he strutted to the front and center of the auditorium.

_Na na na, come on _

_Na na na, come on _

_Na na na na na, come on _

_Na na na, come on, come on, come on _

_Na na na na, come on _

_Na na na, come on _

_Na na na na na, come on _

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_Na na na na_

* * *

Blaine's jaw dropped as the music started and the lights came up, revealing a confident and impossibly sexy Kurt Hummel strutting to the front of the auditorium. Right in front of where Blaine was seated between his two closest friends, Tina and Sam, in the audience. He had known the Cheerios would perform, as they did for all school assemblies, and that Kurt would almost definitely be performing lead, so he had rushed to get the best seat possible, and was sure to sit down quickly to claim it. Once seated, Blaine fidgeted impatiently as he sat through the announcements and waited for the performance to begin. Tina and Sam had cast knowing glances at each other when he rushed off, smirking as they tagged along with him and made their way to sit on either side of him. Both had witnessed his hopeless swooning over the infamous Kurt Hummel, and occasionally teased him about it, but kept their mouths shut most of the time. He knew, though, that after this performance, their merciful silence would likely come to an end. He couldn't really blame them, though, because he knows his face is like an open book, and the content of said book is too blatant to ignore.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh)_

Kurt's uniform, he noticed, was different from that of the very few other male Cheerios. The shirt was the same, but the _pants_. Blaine almost whimpered aloud at the sight of the pants. Kurt always wore skinny jeans when he got the chance, but seeing him perform in them was a whole new level of sexy. He didn't know how Kurt was able to dance in them, but _fuck_, did they look great. The red pants clung to his body snugly and put his perfect ass gloriously on display. Blaine watched, eyes wide and throat suddenly dry, as Kurt began to dance, barely noticing the elaborate routine of the Cheerios were executing behind him and barely hearing their small back-up vocals. His focus was solely on Kurt: on his gorgeous face, his glorious pants, his sensual movement, and his flawless voice.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

He felt Tina lift his chin, closing his mouth and felt a mixture of relief and intense embarrassment, but it was soon forgotten as the music picked up and Kurt's movements became even more suggestive.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me_

* * *

Kurt was loving every second of this performance. He was owning the song like he knew he would, and the entire auditorium full of students was silent, tension filling the air as they stared, agog (and, in some cases, visibly aroused) at the spectacle before them, completely captivated. The crowd was a blur, though, as Kurt was lost in the music.

That is, he caught until a small movement directly in front of him out of the corner of his eye.

A girl—a pretty Asian girl who he almost didn't recognize since her hair was now brown with bangs, subtle highlights, and a gentle curl and she was clad in a simple, bright, classic-cut, cute dress, drastically different from the goth girl with straight black hair with blue streaks that he remembered from when he was in glee club—whose name he thought was Tina, if he remembered correctly, had moved to close the mouth of one adorable Blaine Anderson, who had apparently, been gaping open-mouthed at Kurt for a good portion of his performance. _Oh,_ he thought wryly to himself, realizing he could have fun with this. _Isn't that cute?_

Kurt always felt powerful on stage, but the knowledge that he could make the oh-so-sweet-and-dapper Blaine speechless, gawking, helplessly and hopelessly captivated, that he had that power over Blaine, was thrilling in a new way. _Might as well enjoy this while it lasts,_ Kurt thought, throwing himself even more into the performance as he began to direct some of his focus to where Blaine was seated and moved with a new energy and aggression, infused with the thrill and confidence of his newly discovered power.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it_

Kurt turned his sultry gaze to Blaine's face, noticing the hazel eyes before him darkening with lust and smirking. He liked this game. Seeing Blaine—Blaine, the boy who was always put together and perfect in every conceivable way—falling apart before him, _because_ of him, was intoxicating and sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

Blaine couldn't breathe. Well, he could, but with great difficulty. He had been stupid to sit in the front. Truly, completely, irrevocably, totally, painfully, pathetically STUPID to sit in the front. He knew Kurt could see him falling apart, and was convinced that Kurt was getting some sort of sadistic pleasure out of watching him suffer and might even go so far as to say that Kurt was making attempts to further Blaine's undoing. Had he been more coherent, he would have made a joke about how Kurt's sadistic pleasure at Blaine's torture was fitting to the song he was performing, but he wasn't. Instead, he was having increasingly inappropriate thoughts about the man in front of him. His thoughts came to a halt, though, crashing jarring lay to the present, when Kurt turned and looked _directly_ at him. He was trapped beneath Kurt's smoldering stare as helplessly as an animal caught in a hunter's snare.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

The way Kurt looked at him was almost predatory, and the way he moved was far beyond just "sexy." No, "sexy" simply didn't suffice. Kurt's movements were no less than obscene–almost pornographic—and became increasingly sensual as the song progressed and Kurt launched into the refrain.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me_

Blaine was sweating now—he wasn't sure if it was due to the temperature in the auditorium, his sweater vest, his nerves, or the pure _heat_ of Kurt's gaze, but whatever it was, it was stifling. He felt heat pooling in his stomach and blushed as he felt himself beginning to get hard. _Not now_, he begged his own body _not while he's looking right at me and oh dear god just let me crawl into a hole and die_. He tried to focus on breathing, on staying calm, on _anything_ other than Kurt. He failed.

* * *

Kurt could see that Blaine was hot under the collar. Literally. He was flushed and sweaty and he was reaching to loosen his bow tie. Kurt couldn't help but notice how utterly _debauched_ Blaine looked right now. His eyes were darkened with lust, his pupils were blown wide, his cheeks were flushed, his body was covered in sweat, and his mouth was slightly open, lips wet, despite Tina having shut it for him earlier. Kurt stayed in the performance, though, giving it his all while making sure to keep his eyes fixed on the beautiful image before him.

_Na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it, like it_

Kurt kept looking at Blaine, catching him as he closed his eyes, threw his head back, and bit his lip, and almost broke character to climb in Blaine's lap so they could fuck right then and there but didn't because _that would be insane oh my god what the hell is he even doing to me. _Channeling his desire into his performance, Kurt soldiered on.

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

* * *

Blaine had given up now. He was fully hard and he felt as if he was going to burst with sexual frustration. Unable to take the stifling heat, he untied his bow tie, leaving it hanging around his neck as he moved to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. Much better. He may be desperately turned on, but at least he wouldn't die of a heat stroke. He still might die though—slain by Kurt's overwhelming sexiness. As the bridge began, Kurt was lifted by the rest of the Cheerios, whose hands ran over his stretched out body suggestively as Kurt sang with a face of pure pleasure.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

[_Yes_, Blaine thought. _Yes you do_.]

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

One of the Cheerios had nudged Kurt's shirt and Blaine made a pathetic, strangled sound at the sight of the small, but glorious bit of uncovered skin, longing to touch. _Oh, how I wish I could,_ Blaine's brain continued as he tried to suppress a whimper. Kurt was now placed gently back on his feet and the spotlight shone on him as he slinkily walked forward, singing the next line.

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

Kurt's face was a picture of total, filthy, orgasmic ecstasy as he sharply punctuated each "ah" with a thrust of his hips and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if this was what Kurt actually looked like when he came. Blaine wanted very much to find out. Kurt now dropped to his knees and _fuck_, Kurt really must be trying to kill him. Blaine watched hungrily as the sex god on his knees in front of him lowered himself to all fours, throwing his head back to face the audience (to face _Blaine_) with a coy smile and sang.

_I like it, like it_

Just as Blaine began to think he could never possibly be more painfully hard, Kurt began to actually _crawl_ toward the audience (toward _Blaine_), looking directly into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine knew he was wrong.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

* * *

This was definitely fun for Kurt, thrilling in a way he couldn't explain. Kurt had seen Blaine fall apart more and more throughout the song—sweating and blushing and fidgeting and loosening his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt—but only noticed while he was crawling that Blaine was _hard_. Like, fully hard. And he felt sexier than ever because he, _Kurt Hummel,_ knew he was the reason Blaine was so shamelessly turned on. The bulge in Blaine's pants was obvious and prominent and just...well, rather impressive. Kurt moaned into his words as he stood to perform the final chorus.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Kurt continued to hit every note perfectly and flawlessly execute each and every one of the tricky pieces of choreography, but could see that Blaine was so wrecked probably wouldn't even be able to stand up straight. For the grand finale, Kurt and the Cheerios launched into an elaborate acrobatic routine. An acrobatic routine involving whips. An acrobatic number in which chains were heavily utilized. Kurt saw Blaine move his hand toward his crotch, then withdraw it quickly in favor of shoving them under his thighs. He looked like he was about to come in his pants without even being touched.

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it, like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

The number ended to a standing ovation and thunderous applause, but Kurt's focus was on the disheveled boy who had gotten up and bolted for the door the second the first clap resounded through the auditorium. Kurt grinned to himself, victoriously.

_He may irk me_, Kurt thought as he basked in the applause, _but he is fun to play with_.


End file.
